All for Beth
by JumpUpAndDown
Summary: May's been volunteering at a childcare center, and Drew comes over for a one-time thing. So what happens when they're both smitten by a young girl named Beth?


"Hello guys!" May greeted as she entered the childcare centre. Ever since a few weeks ago, May had volunteered at the childcare centre ever since she quit her job in the main office. Even though she wasn't getting paid, she was enjoying herself so much more than when she was stuck in that boring office.

"Hello May!" The kids greeted her, all running over to hug May. May laughed and knelt down to gather them all in a group hug.

Right then Marsha, the owner of the centre, came running up to them. Marsha was short and plum, and her hair was always in a mess, but she had a lovely personality and May had really grown to like her.

"Oh, May dear, thank God you're here." Marsha said, picking up George who was screaming to be carried. "Jayden just called and said he couldn't make it today." May frowned. Jayden was a senior volunteer, who had shown her all the ropes and had become a good friend of hers while doing so.

"But don't worry, he says he's got a son of a friend of his to come over and help with the kids."

The doorbell rang and Marsha squealed. "Eeek, that must be him!" She ran to open the door, attempting to fix her hair as she did so, and May chuckled at her. The children had all scattered, deciding to play with their dolls instead of hanging around doing nothing. Only Beth remained, looking at May with a pair of bright blue orbs, similar to her own.

May smiled and picked the three-year-old up. She had taken a liking to Beth, especially since the kid was the youngest and smallest by far, causing her to be an object for bullying. The little girl spent way too much time here, spending almost all day every day there while the others were only there on alternate days.

"May." May turned at the mention of her name, and gasped at who she saw.

"This is Drew, our volunteer for the day." Marsha introduced.

"We've met." He told her coolly, smirking at May. May smiled at him in return, balancing Beth on one arm as she stuck out the other to shake Drew's.

"Great to see you again Drew." May said. Beth tugged on May's sleeve. "Oh, and Drew, meet Beth, the most adorable little girl in the entire world." She cooed, and Beth giggled. Drew smiled as he said hi to Beth, who waved at him, imitating May's enthusiastic way of doing so.

"Right, so I'll just leave you two with the kids." Marsha said before hurrying off to her office to fill in more paper work.

"So, this is what you've been doing ever since you quite coordinating a few years ago?" Drew asked, bending over to pick up a toy and then examining it.

May sighed, unconsciously hugging Beth closer to her. She knew he would ask about this the next time they met, but it was still a sore subject.

"Actually no. I worked in an office for a few months before resigning a few weeks ago. It just wasn't for me. Before that, I was helping out with the gym, after my dad met with that... accident."

Drew nodded. It had been all over the news, when the renowned Petalburg gym leader was attacked by a wild Slaking whilst on a morning walk through the Petalburg Woods. He hadn't brought any of his pokemon with him, and if it wasn't for Brendan, there was no way he would have gotten out of the ordeal alive.

And that reminded Drew... "So, how're things with you and Brendan?" May was oblivious to the hint of jealousy shadowing his words, too preoccupied with Beth, who was struggling in her arms.

"Oh, Brendan? We broke up quite a long time ago. It was mutual, both of us didn't really have feelings for each other anymore."

"Oh." Drew said, before handing Beth the toy, which calmed down the pretty child almost immediately. She started playing with it, and May shot him a grateful smile.

"So, what about you? Ever had a girlfriend?" She asked, and Drew shrugged. He didn't really do the dating thing. He'd never been interested in the relationship part of a relationship. "Nope."

"What? The Drew Hayden never got a girlfriend in his twenty-five years of life?" She acted shocked, and Drew rolled his eyes at her antics. Really, the girl never failed to amuse him.

"What about you?" Drew said.

"What about me what?" May asked, placing Beth on the floor since she had started squirming again. Beth sighed contently and continued playing with her toy.

"I thought that by this age you'd already be married with a child of your own." Drew told her, and May blushed, punching him lightly on the arm.

Just then a scream from one of the kids brought them to their senses. Two boys were fighting over a toy train and it was turning violent. May picked Beth up from the floor before jogging to where Drew was, already pulling both boys apart. He held one in each arm, and was reprimanding them in low voices. By the time he placed them back on the floor, they hurriedly hugged each other.

May blinked when she saw it and she and Beth exchanged a look of confusion.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, and while the kids were taking a nap, Beth asleep in May's arms, she asked him what he had said to the two boys. He just waggled his eyebrows at her.

When the kids woke up, Drew blasted nursery rhymes through the speakers via his Ipod. (May never stopped teasing him about having them in his Ipod in the first place.)

When it was time for them to go home, they all waited patiently as every child's parents came to pick them up. Each one high-fived Drew and hugged May. By closing time, only Beth was left. May sighed as she rocked the sleeping child in her arms.

"They always come late." She told Drew, who had also grown attached to the young girl.

"I see." He said, eyes never leaving Beth.

"Once, they came at midnight. I brought Beth to my apartment. Blaziken and the others all loved her. They didn't even bother to look for her." By the way her voice was strained, Drew could tell she disliked Beth's parents, and he could feel himself starting to dislike them too.

Just then Marsha came running into the room, eyes shining with unshed tears. "May, Drew, Beth's parents..."

They had died in a car crash. Leaving Beth all alone.

May cried as she hugged the sleeping girl tighter, not feeling sad for their demise but for the fateful turn that had happened in Beth's life.

Drew did what he thought was right at the moment. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around May's shaking form and Beth's sleeping one, hoping that he could make all the pain go away.

-3-

**5 years later...**

"Babe, did you see my tie?" Drew shouted to his wife, Beth rolling her eyes at her father's carelessness.

"Wasn't it on the bed?" May answered, carrying a plate of pancakes, Blaziken tailing behind her with Alex, their son, on his shoulder.

Drew rushed to the bedroom, and emerged with a tie, holding it out to May to tie for him. May laughed, her hands lingering on her bloated belly before tying it up for him.

"Seriously, Mummy, you pamper Daddy a lot." Beth said. It was obvious she had gotten her intellect from her birth parents, who were lawyers.

"Daddy doesn't mind." Drew said, as he took his seat at the head of the table, planting a kiss on Beth and Alex's cheeks. Alex rubbed it off and Beth smiled at her younger brother's action. It reminded her of when Mummy and Daddy were just starting to date and Drew always swiped off May's kisses. Now, he begged for them.

With a sigh May sat down, and for the umpteenth time in her life, thanked the Heavens that Jayden had decided to not come on that faithful day.

**THE END**

_Heylo, sorry for the long wait. Don't worry, the next chapter of It Takes Two will be up soon, I'm ¾ done. I just inspiration on it for a while, and got sidetracked by admiring Jonathan Groff and Mark Salling. Not to mention the exams. So, please __**REVIEW**__._


End file.
